


Epiphany

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Epiphany

“Bella, what were you thinking?” Angela demanded in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, her fists clenched in her idiot friend’s shirt. The light striking her face made her look vicious. “You've been moping for months now! _Months!_ I know you loved him, but this is unhealthy!” She shook the taller girl vigorously until her head lolled.  
“You know, you’re right,” Bella said afterwards, her eyes clear and bright as they never were before. Angela smiled at the sight. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being an idiot, I’m sorry for months of mindless moping, I’m sorry for never appreciating all my friends’ loyalty and patience - I never did deserve you guys – and I’m sorry it took me until that surge of adrenaline to realize-”  
She grabbed Angela’s pointy chin in her hand and pressed their lips together.


End file.
